The invention concerns a novel fuel element for open burning installations such as fireplaces. The invention further concerns a novel fireplace for fuel elements of this type.
Open burning installations such as fireplaces are generally heated with wood. The heat developed by the burning of wood requires fireplaces with relatively thick and thermally stable walls, and always access to a chimney. Furthermore, certain safety requlations must be observed.
It is, however, also known to simulate a burning fireplace by means of lighting effects obtained by electric lights. But the amenities of a fireplace, in particular the image of open flames, cannot be reproduced in this manner, although artificial fires of this type may have some justification in certain environments. In private homes, however, generally there is more emphasis on coziness. Open fireplaces frequently cannot be installed, however, because connection with a chimney is not possible and because the installation of a fireplace in a room of inadequate size may cause damage to furniture, carpets and floors by flying sparks.